1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game providing system, a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing a game providing program, and a game providing method. An embodiment of the present invention relates to a game providing system, a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing a game providing program, and a game providing method for providing a puzzle game in which a point or an item associated with one or more objects selected by a player are given to the player when the objects are selected from objects placed in a game field.
2. Description of Related Art
Puzzle games in which a point or an item associated with one or more objects selected by a player are given to the player when the objects are selected from objects placed in a game field are known. Examples of such puzzle games in related art include “Puzzle Craft” provided by Chillingo Ltd., (see “Puzzle Craft,”[online], Chillingo Ltd[retrieved on May 29, 2013], URL: <https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/puzzle-craft/id489178757?mt=8>) and “Dungeon Raid” provided by FireFlame Games (see “Dungeon Raid,”[online], FireFlame Games[retrieved on May 29, 2013], URL: <https://itunes.apple.com/jp/app/dungeon-raid/id403090531?mt=8>). In “Puzzle Craft,” objects such as plants, trees and vegetables are placed in 36 respective display areas in a grid-like arrangement of six squares in the vertical direction and six squares in the horizontal direction, and a player can select successive objects of the same kind to acquire a point or a game item associated with the number or the kind of selected objects.